degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 21: With Arms Wide Open (1)
Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla and Ramona are sitting on chairs outside a doctor’s office) Kayla: What if the test results come out positive? I don't know if I would be able to tell Seth. Ramona: Your gonna have to tell him. It's his baby too! Kayla: I know, I'm just afraid people are gonna hate me when they find out! I'm pretty sure my mom's gonna flip out on me, Seth's gonna dump me, and all my friends will abandon me. Ramona: '''Kayla, I'm still here. If I haven't left you, then everyone else is gonna go the same. '''Kayla: True. I just hope the tests are negative. Ramona: And maybe once we find out, we won't be late to school Kayla: Ray, I have a lot more serious problems going on then being late for school. Ramona: Well, lets just see the results first. (A doctor walks over to Kayla and Ramona) Doctor: We have the results. And we would like to speak with you privately. (Kayla walks into the doctors office with the doctor) Kayla: Are the test results negative? I really hope it is! I have no clue how I would be able to tell everyone that (The doctor interupts Kayla) Doctor: Your pregnant! Kayla: This can't be happening! I can't be pregnant! Doctor: But you are! You have been for three months. I don't know what else to tell you. (Kayla starts crying. She races out of the doctors office. Ramona follows her) Ramona: Aw im sorry Kayla! (Ramona gives Kayla a hug. The two girls walk out to their car) Theme Song Subplot: Damon (Damon walks into school with Rebecca and Chloe) Rebecca: I still can’t believe that it’s already 2013. Chloe: This year seems like it’s going by fast! Damon: And I start Group Therapy after school today! This seems like the perfect time for everyone to redeem themselves! Chloe: I’m so happy your deciding to get help! It’ going to make you feel so much better then you are right now! Rebecca: This seems like a new year for everyone. (The loudspeaker comes on, as Molly and Frankie make an announcement) Molly: Don’t forget that auditions for The Wizard of Oz are today after school! Frankie: From 3-5pm today, make this the opportunity to get involved in a school activity! (The loudspeaker goes off) Damon: Can this year get any better! We all have to audition together! Rebecca: We’d love too, but Chloe and I have cheer. Since football season is over, we now have to cheer for the basketball team. Chloe: And you can’t audition ether, you have Group Therapy. And I don’t think the play is gonna be good for you. It’s just going to bring back old and painful memories from last year. Damon: '''You’re both right. I probably shouldn’t do it. '''Rebecca: Well, we should probably get going though, so have a good time at group therapy today! It’s gonna help you a lot! Damon: What would I do without loving friends like you two! (They all hug. Rebecca and Chloe leave. As Damon walks to his locker, he sees a flyer for The Wizard of Oz) Damon: New Year, New Me! (Damon grabs the flyer off of the wall and puts it into his backpack. The bell rings, and he walks away) Third Plot: Travis (Molly, Donovan, and May are sitting next to each other in Mrs. Underwood’s room) '' '''Elizabeth:' Welcome back everyone! I hope you had a nice winter break! (Travis walks into the room) Elizabeth: And it seems like we have a new student joining us for the remaining time we have until the semester ends! Travis Moore, right? Travis: That’s me! Elizabeth: So nice to have you at Orlando! There’s an empty desk near May, why don’t you go take a seat there. (Trevor walks over to the three of them) May: '''Hey, I’m May. This is Molly and Donovan. '''Travis: Nice meeting you all. Um, do you three know about The Wizard of Oz play that’s being held here? Donovan: Well, Molly here wrote the play. It’s our school’s version of it! Molly: I see your thinking about doing it? Travis: It sounds amazing! The stage is my life. I’m just lucky to move here in time for auditions. Molly: Give it a shot! It’s a great way to make friends with people that have the same interests as you! Donovan: Mrs. Underwood’s the teacher adviser for the play. She’s like the best teacher here. Travis: Well, then I’m defiantly joining! Are you guys gonna be in it too. Donovan: I’m stage crew advisor, cause I cannot act for my life and I wanna do the best I can to make Molly here happy with her play! And May here is gonna be my assistant. May: Well, hope you get a good part! Travis: Thanks. (Travis and May smile at each other. They all later turn around and focus on the lesson) Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla is at her locker. Seth walks over to her) Seth: I hope your winter break was better than mine! (Kayla turns around and kisses him) Kayla: '''If only you were here beside me. '''Seth: This year is going to be the best for us. No worries, no troubles. Just you and me. Kayla: Yeah... The musical auditions are today, right? Seth: '''Yep, you would make a great Dorothy. '''Kayla: I don’t think I’m going to audition. Seth: Why not? Kayla: I actually need to tell you something. Seth: Can you tell me later? I just want to get this audition over with and prepare myself for the best. Kayla: I understand. I hope your audition goes great! Seth: It would be better if you could be in it with me. We would be unstoppable together. Kayla: I know we will be. Good luck! (They kiss again) Seth:'Thanks! ''(Seth walks away from Kayla. When Seth is gone, she starts crying. She calls her mom) 'Mrs. Palmero:'Kayla, is everything ok? You don’t sound too good. 'Kayla:'Please come pick me up! I can’t be here anymore! There’s too much going on and I just can’t take it! 'Mrs. Palmero: '''Everything’s going to be ok. I’m on my way right now! ''(Kayla hangs up. She closes her locker door and walks into the bathroom. She goes into one of the stalls and starts crying) Subplot: Damon (Damon is at his locker packing up. When he grabs his backpack, he looks at the flyer. He closes his locker and starts walking toward the auditorium) '''Elizabeth: Alright everyone here is how I want you all to get paired up. Seniors will be in the first few rows in alphabetical order by last name. Once the last senior is in a seat, the Juniors will be doing the same thing, and same for the Sophomores and Freshmen. Now get to your seats. (Damon is in the auditorium, someone taps on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Cassie) Cassie:'I thought you had group therapy? '''Damon:'I do, but I need to audition for this play! Why are you here? 'Cassie: '''I’m a dancer! '''Damon:'Oh… Forgot about that 'Cassie: '''You shouldn’t skip Group Therapy cause of this. Your there to get better, and being here is not going to solve your problems. '''Damon: '''But I really want to be a part of this play! I didn’t make it into the movie, '''Cassie:'And that’s how you’re eating disorder started! 'Damon: '''Please don’t tell anyone I’m here. '''Cassie:'You better have a good explanation for everyone when they find out you played hokey from them. 'Damon:'You’re the best! 'Cassie: '''I mean it. When they find out, you’re not going to point fingers at me! ''(Cassie and Damon take a seat next to each other in the back seats of the auditorium. Molly and Frankie are on the stage with Mrs. Underwood) '''Molly: We are all so glad that you are all able to make it and that your willing to be a part of our musical family. Frankie:'We will be filming you while you audition so we can look back and select the part we believe is going to be the best for you! '''Elizabeth:'We all wish you the best luck and to do your absolute best through these auditions. (Cassie glares at Damon. Damon looks at his monolouge) Third Plot: Travis (Travis is sitting in the aisle seat in the auditorium. Donovan walks over to him) 'Travis:'How much longer is this gonna take? 'Donovan:'From what it looks like, you’re going up next bud. 'Travis:'Finally! I’ve been sitting here long enough! 'Elizabeth:'Travis Moore? 'Donovan:'Break a leg! (Donovan walks away. Travis walks to the stage) 'Travis:'My name is Travis Moore and I am here to audition for the Scarecrow by singing If I Only Had A Brain. 'Frankie:'If you’re a Junior, how come I’ve never seen you around before? '''Travis: I’m new; Just moved here today. Molly:'Go ahead Travis! '''Travis: '''I could while away the hours conferrin' with the flowers Consultin' with the rain. And my head I'd be scratchin' while my thoughts were busy hatchin' If I only had a brain. I'd unravel every riddle for any individ'le, In trouble or in pain. With the thoughts you'll be thinkin’ you could be another Lincoln If you only had a brain. Oh, I could tell you why The ocean's near the shore. I could think of things I never thunk before. And then I'd sit, and think some more. I would not be just a nothin' my head all full of stuffin' My heart all full of pain. I would dance and be merry, life would be a ding-a-derry, If I only had a brain. '''Elizabeth:'That was amazing! I think we may have our Scarecrow! (Frankie glares at him) Main Plot: Kayla (Mrs. Palmero walks into her house with Kayla behind her) '''Mrs. Palmero: Were home now! What was worrying you in school so much? Kayla:'''I can tell you anything, right? '''Mrs. Palmero: Now you’re starting to worry me. What happened? Kayla: Mom, I’m pregnant! I have been for three months now. (No words can come out of Mrs. Palmero’s mouth) Kayla: 'Are you gonna say something? Call me a slut or a whore like everyone else will when they find out. ''(Mrs. Palmero hugs Kayla) '''Mrs. Palmero: I love you no matter what! Kayla: Why don’t you hate me? Mrs. Palmero: '''When I was your age, I was pregnant with you. Your father wanted nothing to do with you, and left me. So I raised you on my own. I gave up on a lot of things to give you the life you have right now. I never went to college, and never got to pursue my dreams. But I don’t regret my decision, cause I love you. and I don’t want you to have to give up on your dreams like I did for you. I want you to live a better life then I ever will. '''Kayla: '''I’m so happy to hear that you support me. I thought you would have kicked me out of the house like most parents do. '''Mrs. Palmero: '''My parents did that to me as well. I lived the rest of my high school years with them. I never saw my parents again after I told them I was pregnant with you. This is why you never see your grandparents, and why I’m letting Ramona stay with us now. Does Seth know about this yet? '''Kayla: You and Ramona are the only ones that know about my pregnancy. I’m afraid he’s going to leave me alone with the child. He’s at auditions for the musical now, so I have to tell him when there over. Mrs. Palmero:'Get back in the car. We’re going back to the school and you are going to tell him. He would be happier if you told him now then later. '''Kayla: '''Thanks mom; for understanding and supporting me. Thanks for sacrificing everything you had to give me the life that I am living right now. '''Mrs. Palmero:'And I wish the best for you and Seth with your baby. Now let’s go! (They walk out of their house and into the car. They drive back to the school) Subplot: Damon (Cassie finishes up dancing. She gets off of the stage) 'Elizabeth:'Damon Wells? (Damon walks to the front of the stage) 'Damon:'My name is Damon Wells, and I am here to audition for the Tin Man by singing If I Only Had A Heart '''Molly: Give us your all Damon Damon: When a man's an empty kettle he should be on his mettle, And yet I'm torn apart. Just because I'm presumin' that I could be kind-a-human, If I only had heart. I'd be tender - I'd be gentle and awful sentimental Regarding Love and Art I'd be friends with the sparrows … and the boys who shoots the arrows If I only had a heart. Picture me - a balcony. Above a voice sings low. Wherefore art thou, Romeo? I hear a beat.... How sweet. Just to register emotion, jealousy - devotion, And really feel the part. I could stay young and chipper and I'd lock it with a zipper, If I only had a heart. Elizabeth: 'Thank you for auditioning! ''(Damon walks off the stage and exits the auditorium. He is about to walk out of the school) '''Chloe: And where do you think you’re going? (Damon turns around to see Mr. Hudson with Chloe and Rebecca) Damon: What a nice surprise to see you all here. Rebecca: You skipped the first session! Blake: My office tomorrow morning. You got some explaining to do! (Mr. Hudson exits the building with Chloe and Rebecca) Third Plot: Travis (Travis is outside the auditorium with Donovan and May) May: '''Good job out there! You were good. '''Travis: '''Thanks. I’m pretty sure that I got the part. '''Donovan: '''I wouldn’t be sure. From what I saw, it doesn’t seem like Frankie likes you. '''Travis: What makes you say that? Donovan: 'Frankie’s not one of the nicest guys around. He parties twenty-four seven and screws girls over all the time. And he’s a big actor. The best there is here. '''May: '''Frankie seems jealous. ''(Molly walks out of the auditorium) 'Molly: '''The parts have been chosen. The cast list will be out tomorrow. And don’t tell anyone, but your defiantly Scarecrow Travis. '''Travis: '''Thanks! This means so much to me. '''Molly: '''Thank yourself! You deserve it! Mrs. Underwood loved your performance. '''May: '''Good job Travis! '''Donovan: '''We all knew you would get it! ''(The scene switches to Mrs. Underwood and Frankie in the auditorium) '''Elizabeth: '''I’ll type up the cast list tonight and post it up tomorrow. Today went amazing. I have a feeling this play is going to be the best this school has ever put on. '''Frankie: Do you want me to type it up? You’re probably going to be really busy grading tests and other things like that. Elizabeth: 'Don’t you have homework? '''Frankie: '''Already done. '''Elizabeth: '''If you really want to, go ahead. Have a good rest of the day Frankie! '''Frankie:'You too Mrs. Underwood. (Mrs. Underwood leaves the auditorium. Frankie erases Travis’s name from the scarecrow and puts him in as an ensemble. He puts the sheet in his backpack and leaves) Main Plot: Kayla (Kayla is outside the school with Ramona. Mrs. Palmero is in the car watching them) 'Kayla: '''I don't think I can tell him! '''Ramona:'You have to! '''Kayla: He's gonna leave me, and I'll have no one! Ramona:'You have me. And you have your mom. But you need to tell him! I’ll be in the car with your Mom. ''(Ramona walks toward the car. Seth walks out) '''Kayla: Hey, we need to talk. And it has to be now! The longer I don’t tell you, the more it kills me that I didn’t. Seth: 'Well then let’s talk. '''Kayla:'You’re going to be a daddy. 'Seth:'You’re pregnant! '''Kayla: '''I have been since we had sex at Frankie’s party three months ago. I just never knew until winter break. '''Seth: I don’t know what to say. I have plans for the future, and I can’t throw them away because you’re pregnant. Kayla: So you’re just going to leave me? What happened to us being unstoppable together? We can get through this. Seth: Well, I don’t know what else to really say. How do you expect me to react? Kayla: I thought you would at least support me like Ramona and my mom are. And if you’re going to leave me alone with this child, then don’t even think about trying to get back into its life. And don’t come crawling back into mine, cause your pretty much saying were done! (Kayla walks away from Seth and into her car) Kayla: He left me. Just like I thought he would. How could he do this to me? Ramona: I’m sorry Kayla. (Kayla starts crying on her Mom's shoulder) Category:Blog posts